1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing knitted fabrics, and more particularly to a method of skillfully transferring a painting artwork onto a knitted fabrics to show the artistic verve of the painting, and the manufacturing method primarily includes the steps of: inputting an original drawing into a computer for performing an image digitization process; decomposing the digitized original drawing, and editing and designing the digitized original drawing onto a knitting fabric; performing a color processing of the new design drawing file by a graphic software; transferring the processed graphic file into a knitting software, and outputting a knitting square plot after being analyzed and processed by the knitting software; introducing the graphic file information analyzed and processed by the knitting software to a knitting machine; and knitting to shape a knit piece according to a manufacture process performed by the knitting machine, wherein the graphic file information introduced by the knitting software is indicated by a lamp signal, and a knitting square plot is outputted, so as to complete a fashioned fine-art knitted fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional method of manufacturing knitted fabrics as shown in FIG. 1 usually includes the following steps. A designer prepares a design drawing (11) which may be a fashion design or pattern for making clothes as an example, and the design drawing (11) contains a selection of color yarns and an arrangement of warp knitting and weft knitting, and a pattern making procedure (12) is performed. Operators follow the pattern making (12) to complete a knitting to shape process (13). The aforementioned traditional manufacturing method still has the following shortcomings:                1. The preparation of performing the pattern making process (12) from the design drawing (11) manually is very complicated and time-consuming.        2. Since the threading head of the hook disposed on the structure occupies a specific space and position, a full automation cannot be used for exchanging different colors of two adjacent yarns, but the formation of the pattern of a knitted fabric is achieved by changing the colors of the yarn. As a result, the traditional knitted fabric can be produced with simple regular lines or geometric shapes, but it will involve a high level of difficulty to produce complicated irregular shapes such as a curve or an arc.        3. If the pattern of the knitted fabric is a totem such as a dragon, a cloud, a mountain, a river, a bird, or a beast, the complicated gorgeous pattern and the colorful design results in a thick, heavy, hard, rigid, and inelastic knitted fabric. Although the knitted fabric may look gracious, yet it is not ergonomic or comfortable.        
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive experiments and modifications, and finally invented a method of manufacturing knitted fabrics in accordance with the present invention.